An inkjet recording technique using a plurality of nozzle arrays for ejecting the same color ink is, for example, described in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2.
In Patent Literature 1, a printer is described which includes a recording head unit structured so that a plurality of recording heads having a plurality of recording parts formed in a straight line-shaped array are arranged, respective recording part arrays on respective recording heads are parallel to each other, and straight line-shaped rows formed by the respective recording parts structuring the respective recording part arrays with the corresponding recording parts on adjacent recording heads are arranged so as to be perpendicular to the recording part arrays on respective recording heads.
Further, in Patent Literature 2, an inkjet recording apparatus is described in which a plurality of line heads provided along a recording medium conveying direction by a recording medium conveyance means is used and an image of the same color is recorded in a divided manner, and the inkjet recording apparatus includes an image data supply means, which supplies image data for forming an image of the same color in a divided manner to ejectable heads that are capable of appropriately ejecting ink in a plurality of the line heads for forming an image of the same color, and a control means which controls recording by the respective ejectable heads depending on image data supplied by the image data supply means.